Shingeki no Mahou Part 1 : Beginnings
by RadiantMoonField
Summary: Rating may change, please have knowledge of PMMM and minor Snk knowledge, SPOILERS. Nadia Bell and Blake Fuyu, two Puella Magi from Asunaro City, Japan. After a wraith hunt something impossible happens, a witches labyrinth appears and the two along are thrust into a world where the laws set by Madoka don't apply. This was done on Deviantart first, ignore stupid errors. "contract?"
1. Chapter 1

Shingeki no Mahou

by nightmareGear

Madoka (+ Kazumi) Magica x Shingeki no Kyojin

AN: I don't own Madoka or Kazumi Magica (even if I did I think the only thing in the story worth changing would be a happy ending for Sayaka and Kyoko, because they really deserve one) or Shingeki no Kyojin/ Attack on Titan (though I'm sure we all wish we did at some point)

**Chapter one: How I met you in Time**

The sky was blue, no clouds blocking the sun and no wind blowing about. People walked the street while soldiers stood guard on the wall. It was a calm day, nothing interesting had happened since the colossal titan attacked a week ago.

Elsewhere~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A thirteen year old girl with red-brown hair to her shoulders stood before a white cat like creature.

"If you can accept the burden of fighting witches, then I'll grant you your wish. With your potential then I could most likely grant you anything you desire"

Her blue eyes reflected uncertainty,

"Anything?"

"Of course, I'm sure your wish could overcome entropy!"

She nodded with resolution,

"Kyubey, if that's true, then I wish-"

Elsewhere~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A young boy, Eren Jaegar, his friend Armin and his adopted sister Mikasa sat outside at night, leaning on a brick wall,

"It's decided then, in a few years, I'm joining the military, joining the recon corps"

Elsewhere~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

2 years later-

A fifteen year old girl with mid back length red-brown hair and blue eyes sat casually on the ledge of a skyscraper far above the city.

"Ne, Kyubey, they're out again"

"You're right, they are. Shall we?"

The teenager nodded, jumping off the ledge landing gracefully on a glowing red magic circle.

"The Miasma is so thick, its sickening" the girl gagged at the rancid smell of "humanities curses".

"Yes it is unusually thick tonight, and getting worse everyday"

"What do you think is behind all this?"

"Humanity...though this is different"

The girl began to attack the "wraith", one at a time they all fell.

"how so?" she replied without turning away from her foes,

"These curses are not _your_ humanities curses, they belong to another's"

the final "curse" disappeared, de-transforming from her puella magi outfit she turned to her companion.

"In english please"

"Another reality, perhaps one that parallels our own. it would have to if the curses can manifest here. They must not be able to on the other side...interesting"

"You call that interesting, I call it trouble some"

Elsewhere~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eren and his friends stood in formation with other recruits, each (beside a few, including himself and Mikasa) where going through the right, an initiation. The man had yelled his way through the cadets and had come to a girl who was eating a steamed potato.

"Potato girl" had been running since the cadets were dismissed for the day. It was impressive. Eren and a few others watched till dinner when he was then swarmed with questions about the invasion a few years back.

Elsewhere~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The girl was now 17, she had survived quite a long time compared to the other puella magi that she knew of. Kyubey was a constant companion, always with her, usually resting on her shoulder, even while fighting he felt safer next to his strong investment.

"Kyubey...something doesn't seem right"

The girl sat on a warehouse beam, her friend, a fellow puella magi with whom she shared the territory with had just killed some wraith. They were currently cleaning their soul gems. Her friend, Blake, had made the earlier announcement, causing the girl and Kyubey to look in her direction,

"What makes yo say that?"

"It's just this feeling, like something is about to happen"

Her side pony bobbed as she stood up, both their soul gems started to flicker, a strange circle circled their soul gems, proof that they had caught a magical signature, though it was different then a wraiths. Kyubey got up from the girls lap as she stood and jumped on her shoulder. The ground beneath began to shake, the two transformed and gave the dark squares (whatever they're called, never says) to Kyubey.

"Wha-"

The world around them began to shift and change, Blake was turning her head left an right as fast as she could taking in her surroundings. The girl though, her eyes were wide with realization,

"It-it can't be! Kyubey!"

The creature on her shoulder was looking around, realizing what was happening,

"This is strange, a witches barrier shouldn't exist anymore"

Blake looked at the veteran and Kyubey with confusion,

"Witch?"

The red head nodded as the barrier had finished forming around them.

'_Dang! I thought that the law of Madoka couldn't be broken! What's happening?' _

Kyubey responded with telepathy,

_'This looks like a witches barrier, though something doesn't feel right, I don't sense a witch'_

_"What does that mean?"_

_"I don't know...I don't have an answer"_

Blake mentally yelled at the two

_"Anyone going to answer me!?"_

The girl's eyes shifted, scanning the shadows of the twisted barrier.

_"Blake be careful, this is a Witches Labyrinth! You wouldn't know about these, they're worse then the wraith we fight...this shouldn't exist"_

_"Then how do you know?"_

_"It was part of my wish...a side effect, and well, Kyubey is Kyubey"_

The white creature's smile widened slightly, almost smug like (though you could never actually tell)

_"Like a boss" _

Elsewhere~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Titans were attacking again, the colossal titan had appeared briefly and created another hole, now titans were an a rampage. Soldiers were evacuating civilians as other soldiers fought, it was chaos.

Eren and a group of graduates were swinging (SPIDEY!) their way around, they came to a stop though when-

Elsewhere~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Blake and the other girl where running through the maze when the ground beneath them gave way, the other girl created a magic circle platform and grabbed Blake, Kyubey mentally yelled at the two

_'We need to get out of here!"_

_"Already on it!"_

The magic circle began to glow, an outburst of magic from the circle sent them swiftly toward what she hoped was an exit. The "light at the end of the tunnel" led the trio to an open field on a hill. Ahead of them they could see a large wall being attacked by large humanoid monsters.

"Do you see what I'm seeing"

The girl shook her long (now down too a little past her butt) red hair, blue eyes shifted from the large wall to her companions,

"Yeah just not really believing"

Elsewhere~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mikasa was about to get eaten by a titan, she was giving up hope. When a thought hit her, and she rose ready to fight.

_'If I don't live who will remember you Eren?" (_She doesn't seem to have much hope in Armin then)

As she charged forward when the earth shook, another titan came from behind and punched the other.

_"What?"_

_Elsewhere~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

The puella magi watched the scene before them, the...monsters? Were** Eating **people,

"What should we do?" Blake asked the other two " We should help them, please Nadia"

Nadia's weapon, a large pair of scissors appeared she turned to the rookie nodding,

"Let's go"

_TBC_

_"You're not just granting hope, your becoming hope itself"_

_Preview for chapter 2: _

_In this endless cycle of despair and tragedy we long to put an end too a miracle happened. Two young girls appear in the thick of the fighting, and are followed, hunted by a great power, the curse of humanity._


	2. In a World Like This

Shingeki No Mahou CH. 2 :In a World Like This

by nightmareGear, Sep 28, 2013, 7:58:45 PM

Journals / Personal

Disclaimer: blah blah I don't own either shows or the characters except this story and Nadia, Blake belongs to someone else.

**Shingeki no Mahou**

**Chapter 2: In a World Like this ( On that day a Contract was Formed) **

The two puella magi ran and swung around, they didn't know where they were going or what the creatures were. Nadia spoted the soldiers killing one, slicing the back of the neck.

'_Blake! Now, the back of the neck like the soldiers!" _She ordered mentally, creating a magic circle to stand on, Blake stopped in mid air and readied her bow, it glowed a pale blue, the air around falling into and arctic chill.

_**"TIRO FINALE!"**_

The magic arrow was let loose and struck the titan, instantly freezing it. The arrow struck the neck and the titan fell, slowly evaporating. Blake looked over to Nadia who had taken to using her thread magic to weave paths to run on or shoot and swing like the soldiers did, Nadia raised her eyebrow at the other. Blake gave her a smug looking smile,

'_Well then, that seemed effective'_

_'yeah, keep it up, we'll kill as a many as you can'_

Kyubey scanned the area around the duo, tilting his head to the side,

_'what's this?'_

A long hair titan was killing other titans, Kyubey didn't know what they were but from what they had seen it was unusual.

_'let's go'_

As the two kept on killing the creatures they made sure to stay out of the way of the long haired one, he was killing his own kind too, no trouble then. A large titan was before them, Nadia gave a silent _I got this _look to Blake and rushed a head. She extended her hand and red threads spread out and tangled the creature, she jumped passed and pulled tight,

_" __**Ultima**__" _the titan went still "_**Sectis**__" _and fell into little pieces and began evaporating like the rest. The duo continued till they reached a house that looked relatively in tact, the two went in and hid in one of the rooms where the creatures couldn't look in or get them. The duo de-transformed and slumped to the ground. Blake was the first to speak.

"Where's Kyu?"

-**10 minutes prior**-

Kyubey jumped off Nadia's shoulders as the duo teamed up on three of the creatures at once. He didn't worry, not that he actually could in the first place, emotions weren't needed for his kind. He felt a wish, someone worthy of his contracts, someone he could use. He came across a red head and half of a young man, the young lady was crying.

"Hello"

The young lady was startled by the voice and looked up to see a small white ferret-cat,

"My name is Kyubey, what is yours?"

The girl looked down to he /not/boyfriend, not caring if this was some hallucination she replied,

"Hannah"

"Well then Hannah, would you like to make a contract with me?"

"what?"

"Make a contract with me and become a magical girl. In return I can grant you any one wish, any wish you desire~"

Hannah looked at Franz face, now lifeless from being torn in half, she felt tears begin to form, then shakily replied,

"Can you bring him back?"

"Of course, I can grant _anything _as long as you are willing to fight for it"

Hannah nodded,

"Then I wish for him to live! please, I want him back!"

Kyubey's tail swished,

"Very well" The soul gem exited her body, glowing brightly "Accept your destiny"

She held the small egg shaped gem in her hand, a glow similar to the gem incased Franz, his lower half appeared and he began to breath again. Hannah cried with joy as he woke up.

"You two may want to leave, these creatures are still running amuck"

Hannah looked at Kyubey,

"But what do I do now?"

"Get to safety, I have two more magical girls here, they'll find you or more likely you'll recognize them right away"

**Back with Nadia And Blake**

Blake looked to Nadia, she had asked earlier but never got a straight answer,

'_it's now or never'_

"Nadia"

The red head turned to her,

"Yes?"

"Back at the warehouse, you and Kyubey seemed to know what that strange magical barrier was"

Nadia nodded

"You other puella maji wouldn't know, not with the _Law of Madoka _came into effect"

"I don't quite understand"

"It was a wish made by Madoka Kaname, Homura Akemi's best friend"

"_SHE _has friends!" Blake said as she stood abruptly, gitting that dizzy feeling briefly. Nadia smiled,

"Yeah, though that's all she told me"

Blake sat back down opposite the other girl,

"And you just believed her? Just like that, on her word?"

"No, I remember too, the world before"

Blake's face went blank before twisting in confusion,

"But then how do you remember?"

"My wish"

"Which was?"

Blake's right arm rolled as she egged the other to go on, Nadia smirked

"Ha, not going to be that easy"

Blake pouted, _"Agh! she's never going to tell me! She knows mine, that's not fair!"_

The two felt the ground shake, and Kyubey ran into the room, Nadia spoke first

'_what's going on?'_

Blake stood up as the ground shook again, this time more powerful and has to support herself by placing a hand on the wall closest to her, Kyubey jumps on Nadia's left shoulder and mentally responds,

_'The long hair titan has reappeared, he is carrying a large boulder to the wall, from what I gather the humans are going to need help protecting him'_

The two glance at each other before nodding and transforming and running out.

**Later-to-Present**

Armin stood in shock as he saw Hannah and a now not-dead Franz, He _saw _them earlier and he was _sure _that one doesn't just grow back half of their body and come back to life. Eren had grown back his arm and leg but as far as he was aware, Eren hadn't died when he got eaten by the old looking titan. He looked over to a concerned Mikasa who spared a glance in his direction, she noticed the way Armin had been looking at the "not" couple.

Everyone were at the wall ready to start the operation, Eren, Mikasa and the others fled into the titan populated town. Eren bit into his hand, transforming.

**Later-**

Titans were attacking inside wall Rose, soldiers were fighting, running, yelling, and dying. It was Chaos. Unbeknownst to many, the recon ( Survey?) corps had returned, they were fighting along side the other soldiers. The soldiers were protecting a Titan Eren.He had regained his senses and was performing the task of moving a large boulder to the hole in wall rose. As they were fighting soldiers would catch a glance, spot something strange. Two figures dancing across roof tops and slaying titans as if they were nothing, one of with was a darker skinned girl with dark black-blue hair, her hair was styled with a side ponytail with a green stripe and a light blue stripe opposite it. Her glowing green eyes distracted one from focusing too long on any other part of her body, which was cover in a green dress. The two only other things that stood out were a Bow that looked to be made of Ice and wood then a gem on a green choker that had a soft glow.

She would give the soldiers smiles and waves before moving on faster than they could see, the only thing left behind would be ice and a trail of snow flakes following behind. The other was a red head with long hair and blue eyes. She wore a black-purple dress with a red bow on the lower back. She seemed to move around like the soldiers though it would switch to running on red wires that appeared and disappeared. Her weapon seemed to be a rather large pair of scissors, most soldiers didn't know what to do with the two. The blue haired one was friendly, smiling and waving to the soldiers she helped out and then moved on. The red head would give a shy smile before dashing off. Though one of the things that shocked the soldiers most was that the red head had a white cat? on her shoulder. Seriously?

The two kept on killing titans as if they did it everyday, weaving through the buildings and creatures with grace.

**Now to the Magi-**

The two split up, covering more ground and killing more of the creatures which Kyubey had said were called titans. Blake went to help the soldiers that were protecting the titan (Eren) carrying a large boulder while Nadia helped out the other soldiers who were distracting the creatures. Blake jumped over roof tops and spotted the titan drop the boulder covering the hole and began to dissolve. Blake saw that a young man appeared from it (Eren).

Elsewhere Nadia was saving a couple of soldiers who were grabbed by a titan and were about to get eaten. She jumped and stabbed the titan in the neck with her large scissors, the opened them and closing them fast effectively killing the beast. Summoning threads catching the two men she gently placed them on a roof top and rushed off to meet Blake. Her eyes went wide at the sight of a "crazy" lady killing a titan while muttering how_amazing _they were and how sad it was to be killing them off instead of studying them. Nadia sweat drop at the scene.

The woman spotted her and smiled,

"HELLO~"

The woman had glasses and brown hair in a pony tail, she was pretty in Nadia's opinion. The woman was approaching her when another titan appeared, Nadia sprung into action, tying the titan with threads

**"ULTIMA SECTIS!"**

As the creature began to dissolve the woman's smile grew with excitement and introduced herself,

"My names Hanji Zoe!" She shook Nadia's hand excitedly and observed her hands, "What was that? How did you do it?" Hanji kept going on and on, Nadia couldn't ask her to stop, the woman was...different, it almost scared her.

"Um...my name's Nadia Bell"

**WITH BLAKE- **

Blake watched the scene before her, eyes wide with disbelief. A young boy, maybe 15 had come out of the titans neck, and was alive! There was an asian girl and a blonde boy? with him. They became surrounded by the creatures and Blake readied her bow unaware of another approaching figure. She aimed and fired,

**"TIRO FINALE!"**

The creatures froze, they two with the boy looked to her with shock after the arrow struck the titans and they began to dissolve. The other figure that had been approaching land on one of the dead bodies with a cold stare,

"What the _ is going on?"

TBC

"If you think it's natural for people to sacrifice their own lives to save others, surely you understand that sometimes a single death can save many lives"

-Mikasa A.

_PREVIEW CHAPTER 3:_

_A contract, a wish, do you really believe in that childish happy ending Hannah? In this cruel world, even here, there is no such thing. _

note: the _ was because yeah, Levi cusses _a lot _and not everyone appreciates the language so I didn't write it, sorry, takes some of it out of his...interesting quotes (You know the ones- caused myself to giggle just now thinking about it).


	3. Trial!

Shingeki No Mahou CH.3: Trial!

by nightmareGear, Oct 3, 2013, 10:09:31 AM

Journals / Personal

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Shingeki no kyojin (Attack on Titan incase that wasn't clear to some peoples) or any other references I might make.

**ATTENTION: **Please be aware that this story is for 15+ that should be obvious but I thought I should warn you. And I apologize in advance for Levi Heichou's mouth, If you've seen the Anime or read the Manga then...yeah, you know.

_**CHAPTER 3: Trial!**_

Hannah and Franz were in wall Sina recovering while the others -that were not injured- had gone to assist the operation to close the gap in wall Rose. Hannah was grasping onto Franz' hand as he rested on a cot. She glanced down at the ring, her soul gem, the symbol of a miracle and proof that this wasn't a dream.

"Thank-you...for coming back to me" She gently said to Franz, cradling the hand she held as if it would turn to dust and disappear if she let go or held on too tight.

"Thank-You, I'll never regret this"

**AT THE WALL**

Levi glared at the three kids behind him, wondering what had happened before his arrival. As he was about to speak again, demand answers from the graduates a new voice disrupted his thoughts. It belonged to a young female (okay, you should have read her description already, I don't feel like .not really).

The girl stopped abruptly a few feet away from him, staring at him before turning towards another soldier who had arrived shortly (HA!) after Levi.

"Who's kid is that?"

"..."

Let's just say Levi was not very pleased with that remark.

**With Nadia- **

Nadia introduced herself to Hanji,

"um...my name's Nadia Bell"

"Oh? that's a strange name!" She adjusted her glasses/goggles and grinned

"I would love~ to talk to you more but I need to find Corporal Levi"

Nadia's head titled in confusion, where had she heard that name-OH!

"He was heading toward the wall"

"Thanks!"

Hanji was about to activate her 3-D gear when she looked back with a crazy gleam in her eyes,

"I would also love to study that strange power of yours...Bye!"

and she left...Nadia watched her leave with the feeling of was not long after that did Kyubey approached her, swishing his tail about he jumped on to her shoulder,

"You should follow her, Blake is in that direction"

"She can take care of herself...on second thought I should follow her"

Nadia then swung after Hanji,

_'Really what was I thinking?'_

_'You weren't'_

She pouted, mentally sending a glare to her companion,

_'not helping!'_

**With Blake **

Levi glared at the slightly taller female, sending a cold shiver down Blake's back, speaking deadly calm.

"What did you call me?"

The other soldiers were holding back their laughs or looked ready to run.

"I thought you were a child, from far away ya' know? Because your so short"

All the soldiers in the surrounding took a collective step back as Levi's glare hardened and grew increasingly darker. Hanji arrived at the scene ignoring the tense atmosphere and approaching her superior officer.

"I just saw something wonderful! This red head was...who's that?"

"_**BLAKE!"**_

said red head arrived at the scene and landed next to the bluenette with a facial expression reflecting the annoyance she felt. Blake on the other hand looked at the other with an innocent face.

"yes?"

"Blake, what happened here?"

"I killed a few titans"

Nadia mentally face-palmed,

"Not what I meant"

Levi was clearly still miffed at the comment and name calling

"You two! Who are you?"

The two didn't bother to answer as they continued to talk about what had occurred.

"By the way how's your soul gem?"

Blake moved her head, facing upward her soul gem was hanging from a clear green choker, the once brilliant light turquoise was dimmer, though not alarming.

"Looks good for now, but watch how you use your magic, I don't know if there are any witches here"

Hanji seemed to teleport to Nadia's side, making the younger girl jump at the proximity.

"ooh? What's that? It looks nice, a gem? what's important about it?...can I touch it?"

"No"

Blake looked between the two, Nadia looked ready to run and she couldn't blame her. This woman was kinda creepy, and that was coming from someone who fought wraith. Nadia's right eye was twitching as the older female spoke, she didn't mind the speaking but Hanji's questions were beginning to be unsettling especially when she wanted to examine their soul gems.

Another thing caught her interest, many people were not just looking at them, most of them were staring at her shoulder, could they see kyubey?

**LATER - **

A de-transformed Nadia and Blake sat in silence with Kyubey in what seemed to be a dungeon. They had been taken there by some soldiers with Unicorns on the back along with an unconscious boy named Eren who Blake said transformed into on of the creatures. Kyubey for the most part decided after the first hour to take a nap, now they wait.

It had been the next morning, a few hours after Eren had been taken away were they collected by some soldiers and escorted to a large room filled with near hundred people. A court two were led into the room and were hand cuffed to a long pole as they sat. Nadia looked around, observed how many of the people there winced at the sudden eye contact, they were afraid. Blake on the other hand glared defiantly at what seemed to be the judge.

'_don't start anything Blake, we need to be on their good side'_

_'That doesn't mean I can't glare"_

Kyubey was tied between the two to a smaller version of the pole they were handcuffed to. Blake had to hold back giggles at the creature like that. Meanwhile, to their left, Hannah spotted the creature and silently gasped. Mikasa, who stood to her left noticed it but didn't say anything.

"Blake Fuyu and Nadia Bell, those are your names correct?"

Nadia nodded while Blake mumbled out a yes, sounding anything but happy,

"What is the name of the White creature between you?"

"My name is Kyubey"

The audience and judge were startled

"It can speak?"

Nadia glared at the man,

"yes _he _can"

The judge frowned at the rude answer,

"Now where do you three come from?"

Blake answered first,

"Japan!"

Nadia mentally face-palmed as the crowd went into a frenzy, she really hoped Blake wouldn't say anything that got them killed. Though what happened next surprised even the puella magi, Kyubey teleported from his restraints to the center of the floor before them,

"May I speak?"

the room fell silent, Kyubey had the floor,

"These girls are valuable, they are puella magi, girls who have accepted a destiny of fighting evil beings known as witches"

The crowd remained silent, some murmurs were heard arguing about how unlikely it sounded.

"Hear me out humans, we were brought here for a reason and even still why not take this chance to use them to fight? Puella magi, though they might not look it, are built for combat; From magic to their very life styles they are fighting to live."

Nadia and Blake spared a glance at each other linking mentally,

'_you'd think we're some kind of weapon'_

_'we are'_

Hannah was in awe, listening to the creature talk about how they were strong. She could protect Franz with this power, she'd have to talk to those two if she got the chance, imagine what they could teach her!

The next thing though really through the room for a loop, Kyubey finished his speech with the following

"And from what I heard from the trial regarding Eren Jaegar, I believe that the scouting (servey, recon? honestly?) legion would do good with the three! You fear them, you don't want them here, send them out, what's the worst they could do if they aren't _Here?"_

Murmurs were heard, then the judge asked,

"What did you mean by _three?" _

Kyubey turned his head towards Hannah,

"During the attack in wall Rose I came upon a young lady who seemed to be in need of my help"

Nadia's eyes widened at the remark, then turned her head to face Hannah,

"I made a contract with Hannah, a young soldier I believe"

Everyone looked to the orange haired girl, though she stepped forward and nodded to the judge then to Kyubey,

"Yes,I..I did"

The judge addressed Kyubey

"What exactly is a _contract?"_

"I approach those who meet the requirements, the ones who have a strong enough burden of fate. In return for having _one _wish granted, anything they desire, they in turn become magical girls-puella magi- fated to fight for the rest of their lives"

**Shortly after **

After talking through the judge finally came to a decision,

"Hannah, Blake Fuyu, Nadia Bell, and Kyubey you are too report to and join the Recon corps tomorrow at 0500, failure to comply will mean treason and you will be executed understood?"

The three girls nodded while Kyubey swished his tail about. They were un-handcuffed and led out of the court room. Blake turned to Hannah, grinning widely,

"Yes! I'm not the _newbie _anymore!"

"What do you mean?"

Nadia smacked the other over the head while politely responding

"Blake is my Junior at being a puella magi and now that makes you my junior as well"

TBC

_Preview: _

_HeHe~ this world is untouched by the laws of madoka,_

_The circle of hate and despair has not been broken_


	4. The Would be Ice Queen

Speacial Chapter : The Would be Ice Queen

by nightmareGear, Oct 2, 2013, 6:20:54 PM

Journals / Personal

**DISCLAIMER: ****We've been through this before, I don't own Puella Magi Medoka Magica or anything else referenced, only the story and Nadia, Blake belongs to Shafona**

**SPECIAL CHAPTER:**_** Origin Story, The Would be Ice Queen**_

Blake Fuyu, a half Japanese girl at the age of 15 was gazing at the grey clouded sky above her with emerald green eyes. She was on winter break, so with school out she decided to walk around her neighborhood while her parents had been at work. The weather had been cold lately though no signs of snow fall anywhere in Japan, she wished it snowed, the pure white crystalline ice would comfort her.

It had been just shy of a week later when she encountered a wraith, a creature that she would come to fight. She had been walking home from ballet classes, only three blocks away from her home when the world around her became thick and nauseating, a large creature appeared. She tried running but her legs wouldn't move, frozen in fear, the creature drew closer, the only sound she could hear was her rapid heartbeat.

_**"TIRO FINALE!"**_

The sound of gunshots could be heard behind her, she turned, coming face to face with an older girl that had blonde hair and yellow eyes, she was dressed in what seemed similar to an old western designed outfit. The older girl smiled at her,

"Are you alright?"

"ye-yes"

"That's good, my name's Mami Tamoe"

"My name's Blake Fuyu"

_**Two Days Later:**_

Blake gazed up to the star lit sky above her, it was a cold night, sitting beside what use to be Mami Tamoe. The older girl had just been killed by a wraith protecting her, the wraith now loomed over her, she was next, she knew it. Closing her eyes she thought back to the conversation she had with Mami that morning,

_Flashback_

_Mami sat across from Blake as they ate breakfast at her place before heading towards school._

_"Mami, what do you think of me becoming a puella magi?"_

_Mami smiled_

_"That depends on you entirely and if you have a wish you truly want granted, something worth risking your life"_

_"I do! I…I think I have a wish worth it"_

_"oh?"_

_"But I think I should wait, think it out today just to be sure"_

_"I look forward to your decision"_

_END FLASH BACK_

A voice cut through the silence as the memory ended, distracting the Wraith,

"Kid move!"

Her eyes snapped open to see a dark red figure descending upon the creature, the figure was a fourteen year old girl with bright blue eyes and shoulder length red hair. Red ribbons danced in the moonlight reminding her of Mami. The other girl swiftly killed the Wraith before them and landed gracefully next to her. Smiling shyly at Blake she asked,

"Are you alright?"

Blake began to cry, the other reminded her of Mami, her now dead friend beside her, the other looked shocked at Blake's sudden breakdown. Kyubey's ears twitched and addressed the red head,

"More are coming!"

Five more Wraith appeared, roaring, prepared to attack the puella magi and Blake.

"Stay here, I got this!"

Blake watched her depose of three of the Wraith before she began having trouble. The last two were stronger than anticipated, knocking the puella magi around, swatting at her as if she was a bug. Her green eyes shifted from the scene to look at Mami's dead body, the once golden yellow eyes that shone like the sun now dull and lifeless.

"Kyubey"

Said creature turned to her,

"Yes?"

"I have a wish, one I believe is worth the fight"

Kyubey tilted his head, listening intently,

"I wish to fight, so that something like this never happens again! I want to strike down my foes as cold as ice!"

A light surrounded her, transforming, an outfit similar to the one she wore at ballet, a light green tutu that reminded her of tinkerbell accented with blue gems. A bright light blue soul gem hung from a light green choker around her neck, her entire outfit gave of a powerfully chilling aura. The Wraith's attention turned towards her, distracted by the light.

_'For you Mami!'_

"Now, accept your fate, Blake Magica"

'_FOR YOU!'_

The wooden stick in her arm began to glow, ice flames shot from the sides, as she raised her arm to aim at the creatures, a two for one shot.

_**"TIRO FINALE!"**_

The creatures died, frozen then crumbled from the ice magic behind the arrow. Blake de-transformed, her soul gem took the form of a light blue gem imbedded on a silver ring. The red head approached her,

"That was very….cool"

Blake stared at her,

"Was that a joke?"

The red head smiled, though it looked like she was trying to hide a smirk,

"hehe~ you could say I'm just trying to break the _ice."_

"You're serious right now?"

Mami's body had disappeared with the death of the Wraiths, Blake eyed the spot where she died then back to the red head.

"I'm Blake Fuyu"

De-transforming the red head replied

"Nadia Bell, pleased to meet you"

END

PREVIEW:

_A chime could be heard, shattering the silence, blue eyes wide as the world twisted around her. Alone in this twisted wonderland filled with Magic you fight to survive, but can you?_

_What's meant to be will always find a way_


	5. Bell of Hope

Speical Chapter 2: Bell of Hope

by nightmareGear, Oct 6, 2013, 9:35:35 AM

Journals / Personal

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING ACCEPT THE CHARACTER NADIA AND THE STORY. REFRENCES AND EVERY OTHER CHARACTER BELONGS TO SOME OTHER PEOPLES!**

**SPECIAL CHAPTER 2:**

Pink arrows darted across the sky, Nadia's blue eyes wide, her injuries disappearing along with the earth as a bright, calm, and warm light held her like a security blanket. She felt safe. Her eyes closed, she heard a soft voice speak,

"My wish was to destroy all witches, if that wish was truly granted….than even I…haven't a reason to feel despair…EVER!"

Opening her eyes, she was drifting, though all she could see was pink stars. White clouded her vision as a young girl appeared, wearing a white dress. She had gold eyes and long pink hair with white ribbons.

"It's okay now"

The girl gave her a warm hug, as Nadia's eyes closed again she felt a tear fall from her eyes and traveled down her cheek.

**THREE WEEKS EARLIER-**

Nadia awoke in her bedroom, shoulder length red hair messy, blue eyes half lidded and sleepy. She got up and followed a morning routine of shower, food, school. On her way to school she spotted a classmate, Christin Lee. The other girl had been acting weird lately, she snapped at every comment and acted as if others were below her. Today though, she looked as if her mind was miles away. Christin turned into an alley, Nadia glanced at her watch,

'_Ten minutes, I got time'_

Nadia stepped around the corner moments later, Christin was gone,

'_Where did she go?'_

As she walked further into the alley way the light changed, natural sunlight to a bright orange and shimmering blue. Barbed wire danced around her, roses hung like chandeliers from above and strange symbols, words were moving across the "ceiling".

A dual voice whispered in the non-existent wind

"Curse those with happiness"

Over and over again, scissors snipped being pulled along by the barbed wire, dancing closer and closer. Nadia backed away until she was against a wall, *snip snip snip* getting closer and closer till they were mere inches away, then as if a miracle, someone saved her.

**Later-**

Nadia had been saved by a girl in all white. The one in white introduced herself as Oriko Mikuni, Nadia's blue eyes widened at the other,

"Th-Thanks"

The other smiled slightly before walking Nadia out of the strange world,

"You'll be needed in the future"

"Um…what do you mean….?"

Nadia faced the spot that Oriko had been only to find that she was no longer there.

**Two Days Later-**

Nadia sat at the park bench, Oriko's words,

"What could someone like me be useful for in the future?"

A voice behind her spoke,

"Would you like to know?"

Nadia looked behind her, a girl, Oriko. The other sat down beside her, she was taller then herself and had an elegance about her that left Nadia in awe.

"It's nice to see you again Nadia"

"How do you know my name?"

Oriko giggled slightly,

"I'm a Puella Magi with the ability to see the future"

"A…Puella Magi?"

"Yes and I believe you were meant to be one to, one that is strong enough to help me obtain my goal"

"Your goal?"

"I want to protect this world, to bring peace"

"How, how exactly could I help you?"

"By becoming a magical girl and aiding me and Kirika in killing an evil that will bring this world to ruin"

**Asunaro City, Four Days later-**

Nadia had been thinking about her conversation with Oriko, the older girl had told her about puella magi and how that after they were filled with despair they became witches, evil being that cursed humans.

'_If I became a magical girl, I'll never fall into despair! I'll protect the world like Oriko said!'_

She continued packing her bags, if she was going to help Oriko she was going to need to move to Mitakihara.

_'I'll have to say goodbye to Satomi-chan"_

**Mitakihara, Two days later**

She had bought an apartment and had finished unpacking; ready to save the world like Oriko had said.

**Next Day-**

She arrived at Oriko's, Kirika was there sleeping on Oriko's lap.

"Hello Nadia, are you ready?"

Nadia nodded eagerly, she had thought hard on the _exact _wish she would be making, and she found the wish she wanted. Oriko smiled at the childish action, Kyubey, who had appeared out of seemingly nowhere approached.

"Well, Nadia Bell, what wish will make your soul gem shine?"

She took a breath to calm her nerves before responding,

"I wish to change the fate of the world, the fate Oriko saw"

**5 Days Later-**

It had been two days since Oriko and Kirika had died, they had tried to kill a girl named Madoka Kaname and failed thanks to Homura Akemi and a few other Puella Magi. Nadia hadn't been involved with the fight, she was busy protecting students and faculty from the familiars.

"What now?"

Homura sat across from her in a café not far from the school, she had agreed to speak with Nadia after the event.

"Akemi-san, I know about Walpurgisnacht. I would like to help you defeat it, even if we aren't friends, I'd like to protect this world"

"I can accept that, on the condition that you do not harm Madoka Kaname or convince her to become a magical girl"

Nadia nodded at the other,

"That seems fair"

**One Week Later-**

Nadia and Homura had transformed and began to attack Walpurgisnacht, the strategy Homura had come up with was working. They had been landing several effective hits on the witch before it began to go downhill. Homura was hit with a building, and got her right leg caught under ruble and Nadia got swarmed with familiars, the two couldn't get to the witch. Nadia looked over to Homura, a pink light began to shine, towering to the sky.

**Alternate Earth, same day-**

Nadia had been chasing a magical signature, a wraith, creatures that existed instead of witches. It was confusing, waking up in an alternate version of the world she fought for with Oriko, Kirika, Homura and the others. Arriving at the spot, she saw a dead girl, Mami Tamoe, and another sitting beside her, someone she didn't know. Jumping down she killed the wraith and turned to face a dark blue haired girl.

"Are you alright?"

TBC

_Preview:_

_Tragedy is brought about by the wish she made,_

_A new witch is born_


	6. The Castle and Cake

Shingeki no Mahou CH.4: The Castle and Cake

by nightmareGear, Oct 14, 2013, 1:10:31 PM

Journals / Personal

**ATTENTION: **_This chapter is going to have a darker tone in parts of it, some of this will be disturbing to some viewers. Thank-You_

**(SPOILER ALERT! DO NOT READ THIS TILL AFTER) Disclaimer: **_I don't own any anime or manga or whatever that is referenced in this, I only own Nadia Bell and the story, Blake belongs to Shafona. _

_hehe~ This disclaimer contains a contract my beloved humans~_

**Chapter Four: The Castle and Cake**

Not far from the safety of the gates that kept humanity safe, a voice called out, small and fragile, yet dark and yearning.

"where is it?"

"I want it?"

"I'll find it, It is mine"

The voice grew darker, turning into a duel voice, demonic and disturbing,

"**where is it?"**

**"I want it"**

**"IT IS MINE, I'll Find IT!"**

crazed laughter echoed in the trees,

"**I'LL FIND IT, HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE"**

**Elsewhere with the humans:**

Nadia and Blake were woken by a member of the scouting legion, Petra, who had given the two puella magi their uniforms.

"I don't see why we have to wear these, the straps are overly complicated"

"Because there our uniforms, we have to wear them. There kinda comfy."

Nadia finished first, putting on the green cover with the wings of freedom on the back.

"Need help?"

"No, I got this"

After five more minutes of struggling Blake had got her uniform on and the green cloak around her shoulders.

"See, what'd I tell you?"

The two left the room and went to meet the others outside, Blake was quick to approach the soldiers, talking to the woman who had introduced herself as Petra while Nadia went to talk to Hannah who seemed to be in a discussion with Franz.

"Petra right?"

"Yes, and you're Blake?"

Nadia had spoken with Franz and Hannah, the two were to stick with her unless told otherwise by the soldiers since they were in charge.

The horse ride to the "HQ" was intense, the tension between Eren, the soldiers and the puella magi was so thick it felt like they were walking through jello.

Upon arrival at the castle, "HQ" , they were tasked with cleaning.

**LATER THAT DAY-**

While Eren and most of the soldiers were inside Kyubey, Hannah, Franz, Nadia, Blake, Petra and Hanji were outside. Nadia was standing beside Blake, still uncomfortable around Hanji,

"Hannah, can you transform, I'd like to see your puella magi form"

"O-of course"

Light consumed her, a light orange glow, the light dissipated and revealed a transformed Hannah. She had on an orange coat that went down to her knees, the front opened at the belly button revealing an orange soul gem. Her hair was tied back into a low pony tail with a dark grey ribbon. She had on grey and orange boots that were similar to her soldier uniform boots, She wore a short red skirt that was duel layered with white and her soul gem was shaped like an Ankh.

Blake gave Hannah two thumbs up and whistled,

"That looks awesome! What kind of weapon do you have?"

"Weapon?"

Nadia nodded

"All puella magi have some way of defending themselves, even if it's silly"

Hannah held out her hand,

"O-okay, lets see"

An orange glow took form, it was a spiked club. nothing too fancy but sharp and deadly. Hannah's eyes widened, Hanji jumped with joy,

" This! How did you make it appear?" touching it she smiled "It feels real and looks heavy"

"It's actually light and I don't really know how I made it appear. I-"

"And is that your soul gem? It looks nice, can I tou-"

Nadia swatted Hanji's approaching hand,

"No"

Pouting Hanji wined

"why~?"

"Because I said so"

"but -"

"sexual harassment"

everyone stared at her,

"what?"

Sending an annoyed stare at Hanji she replied,

"A soul gem is basically _us_, you would in a sense be touching the magical girl, it can be uncomfortable, sometimes painful"

she finished with a glare at Kyubey.

Hannah on the other hand blushed heavily at the words and looked down at her soul gem.

"oh my"

Eren and Hanji stayed up all night talking about titan experiments.

Hannah and Kyubey were sitting in her room talking,

"Ne, Kyubey, what did she mean, that our soul gem was us?"

"It's exactly that, your soul gem is your _soul _it's you. We incubators remove your souls and place them in a compact container to ensure you keep them safer. This seperation of body and soul also reduces pain and strengthens your body."

Hannah's eyes were wide as Kyubey explained,

"The seperation of our body and soul?"

"correct"

"oh..."

**Next Day-**

Everyone ate and prepared for the day, while Hannah and Nadia were cleaning their dishes Blake was staring at Levi.

"If you keep staring like that people are going to think you have a crush on him"

Blake jumped at the sudden noise, the voice belonging to Petra.

"What? NO! I- I don't!"

Petra smiled at the other girl's tomato red face,

"I'm just messing with you, hehe"

Blake rose and joined the other two puella magi.

_'I don't like him...right?'_

**Later-**

The soldiers and Eren went to a dry well discussing him transforming into his Titan. The Magical girls stood to the side watching, after Eren's failed transformation, they began to drag him back up.

"I wonder why it didn't work?"

Nadia shrugged at the other, Hannah responded

"Maybe he's doing it wrong?"

"Maybe"

Everyone gathered out for lunch outside, It was during a moment of silence when they heard it, a dual voice, dark and sinister echoing through the valley from afar,

**"**_**WHERE IS IT?"**_

The group all stopped as it continued,

_**"WHERE ARE YOU?"**_

_**"I WANT IT!"**_

The three soul gems began to flicker and glow, catching the attention of the soldiers. Nadia stood swiftly,

"It's coming!"

Eren stood up following

"What? What's coming?"

no sooner had he said that had it appeared, consuming them in madness, candies and pills. Echoing around them were words they could hardly make out,

"Mami Mogu Mogu Gonbo*"

Levi drew his swords, followed by the other soldiers, Nadia gave Blake and Hannah a nod before transforming, turning to Levi

"This is a witches labyrinth, we should split up and try to get to the center, we kill the witch and we leave"

"Fine, groups of two" His gaze moved to Eren "Brat, you're with me, Petra, Franz ,Blake, and Aururo. The rest go to the left.

The groups split, Hannah stayed close to Nadia while Hanji, Erd and Gunter stayed close behind.

"Look"

Nadia said while pointing ahead of them,

"That looks like the witches home, the center"

"Odd, we didn't run into any familiars on the way here, non attacked us"

"You're right, odd"

The four opened the door, leading into a tea party room with tall stools, tables and food. The Witch turned to face the intruders, it's name in runes appeared above it before it resumed it's tea part with a familiar.

"Odd"

Blake and the rest were walking toward what they believed was the center of the labyrinth,

"This is weird"

"What?"

"Non of the familiars we passed have tried to attack us"

"hm"

Franz looked at an object one of the passing familiars dropped,

"Cheese?"

He quickly grabbed it and continued after the group,

_'what's with the cheese?'_

They entered the other side of the barrier spotting the other group, Blake waved silently to Nadia and Hannah. Franz saw Hannah and ran towards her, Blake saw his quick motions and tried to stop him, too late.

"Hannah, I found some cheese!"

at the word the small witch turned and transformed into a large worm like creature, he paused and turned to his left as the witch closed in, blood dyed the ground.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"**

Preview:

_My wish...was that a lie?_

_* _from madoka wiki, charlotte's runes in the barrier


	7. Darkness and Sour Tarts

Shingeki No Mahou CH.5: Darkness and Sour Tarts

by nightmareGear, Oct 21, 2013, 8:11:58 AM

Journals / Personal

**Disclaimer: Yeah, there's this thing. **

**Warning: there will be a death scene or two...yeah. Those.**

**Chapter 5: Darkness and Sour Tarts**

Franz ran towards Hannah, behind to his left the witch transformed and closed in on him fast. He turned and froze,

"Eh?"

Silence reigned over the group as they could only watch, Charlotte's familiar's voices echoed around

**"MAMI MOGU MOGU GONBO"**

Hannah's eyes widened,

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAH!"

Blood dyed the candy colored floor, after mere moments all that remained of Franz was a pool of blood where he once stood. Hannah collapsed onto her knees, tears falling down her cheeks like rain. The Soldiers drew their blades as the Witch turned towards Hannah, multi-colored eyes widening at it's next meal. Shark like teeth pulled into a wide grin, stained red, tung wiping away the blood from it's face.

Blake felt a cold chill, anger swelling inside, she wanted to end all that pointless death. She ran forward, grabbing a blade, it changed into a long thing white sword, the protector resembled a snowflake. She twirled it and jabbed it into Charlotte's side, Ice began to encase the witch before she was shaken off. The witch grew bigger, towering over the magical girl. Charlotte sped towards Blake, as it opened it's mouth it stopped.

"Huh?"

She noticed red threads holding the witch in place, but they were slowly breaking,

"Hurry!"

Nadia's threads dispelled and Charlotte bit down where Blake had been moments before. Blake's white sword was held in a defensive stance as she stood on one of the many high tables. Magic circle glowing brightly beneath her, the sword glowed a light blue. Blake jumped off the table, Charlotte opened her mouth, Blake was about to fall in when she yelled,

"I HOPE YOU'RE HUNGRY!"

Ice magic flew into the witches mouth and around it, incasing it's body completely. The eyes were moving around but it's body lay still, ice capturing it like an iceberg. Nadia then leapt into action after noticing Blake's exhaustion,Thick red threads held onto the ice, the threads began to glow an eerie red, the ice began to crack apart, pulling the threads the ice shattered into millions of pieces. The barrier began falling apart and disappeared,

The silence made it real, what made it hurt though, was the echoed sound of Hannah's cries.

**LATER-**

At dinner there was little conversation between the group, Hanji braved it was spoke the question on everyones minds.

"What was that? I mean you said that it was a witch but what exactly are they?"

Blake shied at the question slightly,

"I don't really know much about them, they don't exist in our worl-"

"Curses"

Nadia interrupted Blake,

"Witches are the curses of humans, they allow a curse to be born in they're heart and it takes form, a witch"

-In Hannah's room-

Tears fell down her cheeks, choked sobs filled the small room,

"Kyubey"

she began to address the rooms only other occupant,

"My..My wish, you lied to me"

"Your wish was for him to live yes? and he did, I never said he would grow old and die of age, I simply gave him back to you. His fate is his own fault"

**Next Day**

No one had seen Hannah that morning, nor had her food been touched. Hanji had resumed bugging Nadia about her soul gem, occasionally bothering Blake but was then glared at by Nadia when she got to close. Blake had glanced at Levi and blushed randomly while trying not to notice Petra's crush also. The day was going fine till dinner time, the group split up in search of Hannah once they noticed she wasn't in her room. As fate would have it, Eren, Levi and Blake were the ones to find her outside. She was staring blankly at the field before her,

"Hannah, you okay?"

Blake said while taking a seat next to the girl, Eren and Levi stood beside her.

"I just don't know anymore"

"Huh?"

"What was the point, what was so worth protecting? I thought it would be a happy ending, that we would both get married and leave but...now what?"

She opened her hands to reveal her black soul gem, Blake, startled stood quickly and stumbled backwards.

"Hannah your soul gem!"

-Inside-

Nadia stopped, the pause caught Hanji's attention.

"What's wrong?"

"Hannah"

Kyubey looked at the two,

"I was afraid of this, her soul gem is deteriorating...a curse is born"

Nadia took off running as her soul gem began to pulse, Hanji not far behind her,

_'it can't be!'_

-Outside with Hannah-

The soul gem began to crack, Black looked on in horror, Levi's hand flew to a sword Eren lifting his hand towards his mouth, Levi's eyes didn't leave the soul gem while he addressed Blake,

"What's going on?"

Blake started shaking, Hannah spoke,

"Kyubey lied. I wished for him back, then he's taken from me. THATS NOT FAIR!"

Tears began to form in her eyes as she looked up at Blake,

"But I can still be with him...I just need this soul gem to turn black right?"

Nadia and Hanji arrived at the scene,

"HANNAH NO!"

"I will be with him... _forever"_

Her soul gem broke and a grief seed emerged, energy danced around, consuming them, A witches Labyrinth! Blake stared on horrified,

_'it can't be'_

The outburst shot out and they flew back,

**"HANNAH!"**

In this world females who have yet to become adults are called girls right? So then it makes sense that those destined to become witches be called Magical girls?

-Kyubey episode 8 PMMM

_preview: _

_Its all a lie?_

_"a Female Titan?"_

_"She's after EREN!"_

_"Nadia Bell, Blake Fuyu, due to the events that took place on the expedition..."_

_"DON'T KILL HER!"_


	8. Heartbeat

Shingeki no Mahou CH.6: Heartbeat

by nightmareGear, Oct 24, 2013, 6:52:28 PM

Journals / Personal

Clouds darken the sky,

the sunlight wanes,

darkness draws the earth into slumber,

forever the star they shine,

lullaby, symphony of wind sing,

rest upon the earth,

the field of stones weigh heavy on this heart,

only the sunflowers shine,

the stars fall,

the sunlight gone,

darkness brings the earth it's final rest.

-HRG-nightmareGear

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING ACCEPT NADIA BELL, THE STORY AND THE POEM AT THE OPENING. **

**WARNING: LANGUAGE AND MENTIONS OF DEATH. RATED PG-13 / R**

HANNAH!

was yelled out as magic formed a labyrinth around them, Levi and Hanji had swords drawn while Eren had his hand near his face incase he needed to change. Blake collapsed to her knees, horrified at the scene before her, Hannah or what had been Hannah turned towards the group with a wide grin. It reminded her of the Chesire Cat. Mad laughter filled the dancehall, the noise made Nadia pale slightly, reminding her of Walpurgisnacht.

"Why is this happening?"

Blake whispered, Kyubey sat calmly next to her, swishing his tail back and forth.

"She began to curse others, especially herself for believing me"

Blake felt tears form in her eyes, the scene before her going blury.

"We have to Kill her"

Blake stared wide eyed at Nadia, Eren's face morphed into anger while Hanji and Levi seemed to understand. Eren yelled,

"What! She's- You can't just kill her! Maybe she'll"

"She can't be turned back, It was tried once before and failed miserably. No, we kill her"

Nadia transformed in a flash of red light that seemed darker and blood like to Blake, she hated the color. Nadia stared up at Hannah, the witch, runes moved about and her puppet familiars dressed as nurses and doctors danced around with some dressed in ball gowns and tuxedoes. The runes were automatically translated into her head - "LAST DANCE"

Nadia then prepared to attack, Blake grabbed her hand,

"don't kill her!"

"I have to"

Levi and Hanji began attacking and successfully killing familiars. Eren was standing beside Blake,

"No! there has to be another way!" Eren yelled joining the argument

"Please, don't kill her!"

Nadia pulled her hand free,

"No! She has to die before she goes around killing other people!"

"If...if this is how it all ends, then what the point? If you're going to kill her kill me t-"

A hand covered her mouth, bright emerald met cool sapphires, Nadia smiled at her, removing her hand,

"Have some faith, I'd never allow that to happen"

Nadia jumped up into the air taking the momentary distraction, scissors summoned, Blake snapped out of it first and yelled out,

"STOP!"

This distracted Nadia for a brief moment, long enough for on of Hannah's large claws to rip through her stomach, blood fell from her lips and she fell, landing not far before them with a sick thud. Eren ran towards her, Levi and Hanji spared a shocked glance in her direction before continuing to fight off familiars. Blake ran over,

"Nadia!"

Eren knelt down beside her,

"Nadia!"

the red head slowly rose to her feet again, the wound closing up as she did so.

"Blake, I'm going to kill her" She started, this time glaring coldly at the other,

_'I'm begining to act like Homura' _

Nadia's magic circle appeared below her, in a swift movement that Blake could hardly follow magic threads surrounded and captured Hannah.

"**ULTIMA"**

the threads tightened and the witch screamed in pain, Blake covered her ears still seeing the creature as Hannah, the girl she had befriended. Nadia winced at the thought, Blake must have forgotten they could speak telepathically,

**"SECTIS"**

The witch was shredded by the threads, catching the attention of everyone in the dancehall, the familiars froze and dissipated while the witches blood rained down.

_' Blood red rain' _

Nadia thought as the red fell, landing on her face and clothes. A sad smile graced her features,

'_I could picture you laughing now Lacie*' _

Blake began crying,

"Hannah"

**LATER THAT NIGHT-**

None of the puella magi or present soldiers spoke of what happened to the others, only reporting that Hannah had died. Levi gave Nadia a calculating gaze then shifted to Blake, the girl had taken Hannah's death the hardest beside Eren, who had known her longer. Nadia shut herself in her room, Kyubey hadn't even bothered to speak with her in favor of watching out for Blake, the only other magical girl currently.

Nadia lay still in a white sleeping gown, staring absently at the foreign ceiling. Hannah's death was tragic, her life cut short by the death of another. Her saphire eyes darkened into a glare at the thoughts, this world was cruel, it reminded her to much of her world before Madoka's wish, and the disturbing similarities between Hannah's witch laugh and Walpurgisnacht.

She closed her eyes only to have a pale face with black hair and red eyes smile back at her. Then images of Oriko, Kirika, Madoka, Kyoko, Sayaka, Yuma, Homura, everyone cross her mind,

"Ugh!"

she rolled over to face a wall away from the door, eyes re-opened and stared at the wall, she eventually fell asleep to the sound of her heart beating.

-elsewhere-

Blake was in her room, Kyubey lay curled on her bed. Hannah had been her friend however short that had been, the orange ex-puella magi was nice and kept her mind away from Petra. She felt an unusual anger around Petra, she liked her and all but every time she saw the female near Levi she wanted to tear her head off. Jealousy? She closed her eyes, praying for peaceful slumber, falling asleep to the sound of her heart beat.

_thump thump_

**TWO DAYS LATER-**

the soldiers were heading out, they didn't tell the puella magi much, leaving the two at base while they took Eren out. Blake had been cleaning, making sure it wasn't dirty when the others got back while Nadia did little things here and there, neither of them talked much. The return of only a few they recognized filled the two with dread. What had happened? the only response they got was from Armin,

"There was a female titan"

_Preview:_

_FEMALE TITAN?!_

_"Nadia, tell me. Tell me what happened before "The Law of Madoka"_

_"Do you really want to know...Annie?"_

_"Yes"_

* Pandora Hearts reference


	9. Banshee

ingeki no Mahou CH.7: Banshee

by nightmareGear, 1 week, 3 days ago

Journals / Personal

Take a bow,

the curtains close,

they clap,

they laugh,

it is all just a play.

Once it is over,

once it is done,

the room is silent,

we all had our fun,

**Disclaimer: .Nothing. accept Nadia and this story. hope you all like! please comment, constructive(?) critisism welcome...just like how I miss spelled that word. Yeah. I was listening to Dear You-Bonds on youtube, so touching. try listening to it while reading the last bit. T-T it was hard to type.**

**Warning: I suggest you are at LEAST** **15. **

_**Shingeki No Mahou (Approach on/of Magic) Chapter 7: Banshee**_

Suddenly, it's hard to breath. The sky was still dark, the sun has not reached the horizon. Twin orbs stared out the window, stars shining, reflecting in ruby gems. Kyubey stared at the night sky contemplating the recent events. Hannah had been a disaster. Not only did it show the "curse" or price of the wish. He was fine with two puella magi knowing the truth of the world "before", Nadia and Homura were reliable with the secret, Homura not seeing a point telling others while Nadia hadn't even told Blake when it was happening right before her.

But the two witches that they had fought had opened his eyes to another problem, their magic was weakening. He felt the planet's natural energy flowing but it didn't support magic like their own, something that regulates the use of their power. While they could use their magic, the planet's aura wasn't pressuring their soul gems. He then knew another thing, he didn't have "copies" in this world, nor could he create them. If he died then that would be it, the two puella magi would be on their own.

Closing his eyes and releasing a sigh he jumped into bed and curled next to Blake.

_'yes, things are going to become very strange'_

With that he fell asleep.

**Morning-**

Blake woke up and looked to her bedside table, green eyes widened in horror and she let out a scream,

"AAAHHHH!"

In the next room Nadia rose quickly, rushing down the hall and slammed the door open revealing Blake tearing her room apart,

"Where is it!WHERE!"

"Where's what?"

Blake looked over at the red head,

"My soul gem! I can't find it!"

Nadia grabbed Blake's hand as it still had a small moon and flower design on the middle finger.

"Odd, this only appears when the gem is being worn as a ring"

"Eh! Nadia! your fingers marked too!"

sure enough the small bell shape was there on her nail, Kyubey looked at the two hands,

"This is strange. This only appears when the ring is worn...where's your soul gem Nadia?"

"..."

Blake stared at the other,

"seriously?"

"I was being rushed, I thought something had happened!"

"Aw~ you do care"

Nadia pouted,

"oh shut it, of course I do moron"

Blake laughed at that before she remembered their problem,

"Kyubey could you sense where they are?"

"Yes, one moment"

He closed his eyes and his ears twitched for a few seconds before he opened his eyes,

"Impossible!"

Nadia's eyebrows knitted together in confusion,

"What's wrong?"

"Your soul gems...the no longer exist like before...they...your souls are back in your bodies, your no longer puella magi!"

at that moment two voices yelled out

"WHAT!"

Kyubey was fairly sure that this was going to be a problem, how would they fight? Blake then ruined the serious moment with a question.

"Where's Levi and the other soldiers?"

Nadia: =_=

"Really? We have a serious issue" Turning back to Kyubey

"What could have caused this?"

Blake

"Don't ignore me!"

"The planet's lifestream (Yes. I went there) isn't supportive of your magic. The energy must have returned your souls to you. I'm surprised you two didn't die or that Hannah was able to make a contract...as short as that was."

"HEY! SOMEONE GOING TO ANSWER MY QUESTION!"

"They went out, something about large trees"

"oh"

The two spent the next few hours in relative silence, Kyubey then came up with an idea.

"Nadia, Blake~ you can still fight you know!"

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"You both still have your potential, I could make you a magi again though I don't know how long you would last"

"nah"

Blake and Kyubey looked over to Nadia,

"What?"

"I think we should wait before we make that decision, until that's our only option"

"Sounds good"

**ElseWhere:**

Eren rode horse back through the forest of giant trees, Levi's squad behind him. They were fighting the female titan, he didn't want to look behind him as he heard a sickening thud against a tree. He braved it and looked behind him, everyone was dead. shortly after he transformed and a battle between titans took place.

Though unknown to every one Petra clung to life for a minute longer, approached by a familiar white creature.

"I could save you"

"I'd turn into one of those creatures"

"But I could give you time"

"No, it's fine...though I do have a wish I want granted, even if I die"

"oh? what is it?"

Petra's eye's closed and tears fell down her cheeks as she thought about Levi, then about how she saw Blake blushing and staring at the older man. She liked haichou but...

"I wish..."

**Back at HQ-**

Nadia and Blake were trying on the 3-D gear they were given with their uniforms.

"This is uncomfortable"

"eh? I like it"

"because your not like me Blake, I used threads for pulling myself around, this...thing feels heavy. It'll slow me down."

"yeah, well I still like it"

a sigh was heard and Blake laughed at Nadia's defeated expression.

The two were outside tending to their horses when a scream could be heard, in the distance. A loud wail, gripping their attention. On instinct the two reached for their hand where their soul gem would be before realizing that it was gone,

"Uh-oh"

A figure appeared, one titan walking swiftly in their direction. Nadia withdrew a sword followed by Blake,

"We're going to have to kill it"

"How, there's no way to use the gear around here!"

"eh...I didn't think about that"

the two shared a look before Blake said,

"Could we go back inside?"

"No, it's seen us already"

"um...we're going to die"

"most likely"

...

The Titan came closer, nearly upon them. Nadia rushed forward sword drawn, slashing at it's feet only for the creature to swat her away. Nadia lied still for a moment, with her soul back they were experiencing pain like humans.

"ow"

Blake drew a second blade and used her gear to swing around the titan's feet, slashing at the same spot at the heel causing the creature to fall. Her landing was less graceful. rolling onto the ground and stopping a few feet from Nadia,

"That was...fun"

"we're not done yet"

The creature quickly healed and began to rise, the two knew that this was not going to be easy. As they both charged at the beast a ringing could be heard,

_'a bell?'_

using their 3-D gear they both flung them selves around the creature's torso while slashing, the bells noise became louder accompanied by the sound of a harp. Then as they both landed back on the ground energy grew and encircled them,

"Eh! NANI?"

Blake yelled, the symbols on their fingers glowed bright, Blake's a ice blue and Nadia's a fire red. Light grew so bright non of them could see then died down, it was... Blake couldn't think of a word to describe it, though something, and image flashed through her mind as she prepared to fight, only for a moment, she heard a faint whisper,

_'Ganbatte Blake-chan'_

_'Petra?'_

The two looked at each other, hardly able to recognize the other if it wasn't for the similar facial structures and hair and eye color. They were both Titans with a female body, though Nadia's had less skin on it. The titan before them regardless attacked once more but they quickly dealt with him before changing back into humans. Unlike what they had seen with Eren though when they transformed and de-transformed it was like their magical girl transformations, light.

Blake stared over at Nadia as they shared another look,

"...what just happened?"

"Something we can't tell the other's about just yet"

Unbeknownst to them someone was watching.

**Back in the Forest moments earlier-**

Petra struggled to whisper out, breathing becoming harder as she spoke,

"I wish..."

She felt her soul leaving her body, Kyubey's tail swishing back and forth,

"Ah~ I was too late. looks like she's dead"

He quickly vanished back to the where the two ex-puella magi were, though he didn't notice as Petra's spirit lingered for a few moments, her soul staring longingly at her body, tears drying on her corpses cheeks. Appearing to see a fighting Nadia and Blake struggling against a titan, why weren't they fighting with their magic? As the two lied on the ground she felt a hand rest on her shoulder. A pink haired girl with a long white gown and gold eyes stood beside her,

Smiling she spoke,

"Petra, he'll be alright"

Petra began crying again,

"I-I really like him...I-I love him! I wish we had more time...but...Blake and him will they?"

The pink haired celestial being smiled brightly once again,

"It's time to go, don't worry myself and this planet struck a deal. They were gifted with the power to fight properly against these poor souls."

"But what about-"

"Petra, It's okay, and when you're reborn, maybe you'll get the chance to confess those feelings to him"

The pinkette winked and Petra's blush, Petra asked as she grabbed the others hand,

"What's your name?"

"hehe, my name is Madoka Kaname It's nice to meet you in person Petra"

And the two departed, as they did Petra whispered over to Blake,

"Ganbatte Blake-chan"

and the sound of a bell and harp could be heard.

Elsewhere with the scouting legion as the two titans clashed in the distance a loud sob, a sorrowful wail could be heard by Levi,

_'a Banshee? No. they don't exist'_

TBC-

Wah~ that was long, or felt like it.

Anyway, I gave you a major hint here

**PREVIEW:**

**"Annie...The world before Madoka was-"**

(yes people I will get there soon)

**Blake stood outside Levi's door, listening to near silent cries.**

**Nadia sat next to Hanji at the kitchen table, the two were in silence.**

_The curtain closes,_

_the world exposes,_

_a tragedy,_

_a play,_

_The two walk away._

_Take a bow,_

_the curtains close,_

_they clap,_

_they laugh,_

_it is all just a play._

_The world in your dream ends,_

_what's left?_

_-nightmareGear_


	10. Bloody Rose

Shingeki no Mahou CH.8: Bloody Rose

by nightmareGear, 4 days, 19 hours ago

Journals / Personal

**Disclaimer: Do I need to even post this? Anyway yeah, I own nothing but the story and Nadia.**

When the Scouting Legion returned that evening the two were told by Armin what had happened, the female titan and how many people had died. The rest of the day went by in mourning.

Standing outside a wooden door, silent sobs could be heard from where she stood. Blake's eyes closed as she leaned against the wall outside Levi's room, she held back her own tears as she listened. She managed a weak and sad smile while remembering a soft and kind voice whisper into her ear

_"Ganbatte Blake" _

a tear rolled down her cheek and she slid down the wall, whispering in a shaky voice before rising and going to her room,

_Petra_

**Elsewhere:**

Nadia sat on her bed, staring absently at the bell shaped red make on her nail, the mark of her soul gem. Why was this happening? She rose from her bed and dressed into a white and black with a black undershirt. A white skirt that fell to her knees and black knee high socks and black shoes.

"Kyubey"

Said creature appeared in her desk,

"Yes"

Turning to face the creature with blue eyes that glowed in the darkness, white clothes stood out against the shadows that consumed the room,

"I have to go somewhere, could you do me a favor and not tell anyone unless necessary?"

"I believe I can"

Opening a window and jumping through, Nadia ran back to the wall, climbing up quickly with the use of the 3-d maneuver gear. Making her way undetected through the buildings and streets she arrived at her destination. Walking into the apartment ( I don't recall where she lives) she approached the blonde,

"Annie, I believe we need to have a talk"

**Back with the Scouting Legion**

Blake lay awake on her bed, she closed her bright green eyes and thought back to her world, the one that was born out of a selfless desire, a prayer, the one where life was so much simpler and far more frustrating.

_Blake was drinking hot chocolate, she was waiting for Nadia to get out of her school. Blake had decided to move in with the other here in Asunaro City but the two still went to different schools. Blake herself went to a very nice school on the border of Asunaro and Matakihara while Nadia's school was north of her's nearing Namimori but still mostly in Asunaro. She sighed, the cold air allowed her breath to be seen in the air, clear puffs blooming before her. _

_Taking another sip a voice made her choke on the warm drink,_

_"Geting bored?"_

_Nadia's mid back red hair was tied up into a pony tail by a pink ribbon, blue eyes staring down at her with amusement at her reaction and a white uniform (the one she wore currently though Blake doesn't know that. Shhh) The only difference to the outfit was a red scarf around her neck._

"_Yeah! Bored of having to wait for you to go hunting!"_

"_Never said you had to wait for me"_

"_You heavily implied it"_

_The red head smirked before playfully responding,_

"_But I still never told you"_

_Blake pushed a few strands of dark blue hair behind her ear, giving the younger girl a pout,_

"_Why is it I'm older but you're still the bossy one?"_

_"I'm a Leo"_

"_That's a stupid answer"_

_"I'm younger than you, I get to say stupid things"_

_Blake sighed again in defeat, mock glaring with bright green eyes. Throwing away her hot chocolate cup into a trash can she rose with Nadia and the two headed out into the city, searching for wraith. _

"_Nadia"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"I've been a puella magi for a year now, I have a question I wanted to ask you back then when Mami...died."_

_The red head stopped walking and looked at her companion,, curiosity etched into her face,_

"_Yeah? What is it?"_

_"What did you wish for? I mean, it had to be something important right? Or was it like Mami's?"_

_Nadia smiled at the other with a thoughtful expression, _

"_My wish, my wish was for someone else, someone I thought was important to me at the time, that person died for what she believed in along with someone I looked up to. But in the end it didn't matter, they were freed from that curse by a prayer"_

_"What do you mean?"_

"_It's a long story"_

_placing a hand on Blake's cheek Nadia leaned in and hugged her, resting her head on the other's shoulder,_

"_That won't happen again, I won't allow that to happen to you"_

_Blake's face turned tomato red at the affection, Nadia pulled back and gave her a smirk,_

"_hehe"_

_Blake snapped out of it,_

"W-W_hat's so funny?"_

"_I didn't know your face could turn that red, hehe"_

"_There's a special place in hell for people like you"_

_"I know, it keeps me up at night"_

_The two kept on walking off into the night, Blake kept on glaring at Nadia even while fighting, and Nadia felt that eventually there would be a hole in the side of her head._

**With Nadia**

Annie sat across from Nadia, the red head had entered her home two hours ago, they had talked about the female titan and titan's in general.

"I know it's you Annie, why though? Just to kidnap Eren?"

"How do you know"

"How Armin described the way the titan acted and looked. It wasn't to hard to figure out"

Annie looked over at the other,

"What will you do with this knowledge?"

"For now, nothing, as long as it doesn't involve me or Blake it doesn't really matter. We'll find our way home and leave you all behind anyway"

Nadia mentally yelled at herself

_'STOP TALKING LIKE HOMURA!_'

Then again, spending her earlier years near the other girl probably wasn't good for her emotionally. The other was detached when dealing with things like this and it rubbed off, she absently touched the pink ribbon in her hair. Annie seemed to accept her words,

" I have a question for you though, this...place you come from, I heard you mention it was different then it was with Fuyu. Can you explain?"

"Seems like a fair trade, though what I'm going to tell you...not even Blake know the whole thing"

_Another Flash Back~~~~_

_Nadia had made her wish to change the tragic future that Oriko had seen, where Krimhield Gretchen Destroyed the world, consuming it within a labyrinth. Nadia's wish wasn't what she had thought though, as Oriko and Kirika died leaving her by herself, she had decided to help Homura. The two had began to team up on kills and preventing Madoka from making a contract, Sayaka had eventually become a witch killing Yuma and Kyoko along with herself. Mami had died fighting, she held her own but eventually was devoured by her opponent. Nadia and Homura were the last remaining to fight Walpurghis, the two had been winning the majority of the fight till it all went down hill. Homura was hit with a building and couldn't get back up to fight while she was attacked ruthlessly by familiars._

_A pink light ending the fighting, _

"_MADOKA!"_

_Nadia awoke within a strange light filled place, Madoka appeared before her, _

"_thank-you, I know it's because of a wish like yours...I know...you'll remember me"_

_placing a pink ribbon in her hands,_

"_Madoka! what about Homura she-"_

_Pulling the red head into a hug, _

"_It's because she protected me for so long that I'm the person I am now, thank-you, I'm sure, without you by her side, this would have been different"_

"_My wish though-"_

"_Is granted, you, by helping Homura, changed the future that Oriko saw and Kirika fought against. Thank-you"_

_Nadia awoke in her apartment, blue eyes wide, landing on a pink ribbon in her hand. Tears fell from her eyes as she held onto the ribbon like a life line, _

"_Madoka...gomenesai Akemi-san"_

_Nadia and Homura had been a team for a short while after before Nadia moved to Asunaro and a year later met Blake. _

Nadia told of how they came during the battle with the titans and a few things like her own titan shift while the scouting legion was gone fighting Annie. Annie had a thoughtful expression before responding,

"Interesting" She rose and closed in on Nadia, the two merely a foot apart,

" If that's true than I'd like to speak with Kyubey"

"Not now, I have to head back before they notice I left"

Nadia got up and prepared to leave, Annie spoke again,

"There is one thing I didn't gat though"

"What"

**Back to Blake - 4 hours later-**

Blake awoke from her dream of the past, those winter days made her so happy. She was hoping to go back to those but then the thought of leaving crossed her mind and she wanted to cry again. Could she? Could she just leave these people, Levi? She knew deep down when the time came it would be one of the hardest things to do if she could. But, could she stay? would he want her to? She felt confused and wanted answers she knew she'd probably never get any time soon.

What about Nadia? What if the other left her behind here?

"Augh!"

When the time came she'd make up her mind, with that thought she fell asleep, this time a different dream, one of the future, though she wouldn't remember it for a long time

_A small girl ran up to an older Blake, _

_"Mama! Madoka!Madoka!"_

_"Silly Petra~"_

_"Not silly Mama!"_

The odd dream graced Blake with a smile as she slept.

The dream then shifted to a building from back in her own world, before her stood Nadia, Long red hair blowing recklessly in the wind, she was in a white outfit similar to the one she wore now* Blue eyes a blood red that glowed dangerously against the dark night around them, silver gun pointed at Blake.

Nadia's mouth began to move but Blake couldn't hear anything except

"Bloody Rose"

And she awoke to the sun just above the horizon,

TBC

* Vampire Knight Night Class Uniforms

Preview:

You know what, nope. I'm making the next a surprise. I'll just say that the dreams are serious, they may be visions of the future, or memories of the distant past.

Chaos~


	11. You Can't Hide Behind Stone

**Disclaimer**: hehe~ This cute little human owns nothing except Nadia Bell and the story that's going to unfold~ though I believe I could have done better.

Author: Eh? Who invited Izaya-sama to do the disclaimer? I always do it.

Fai: I did~ I thought it'd be a change of pace!

Author: Well if it was Fai-san...

Shizuo: IZAYA!

Izaya: Eh~ Shizu-chan found me! gotta go!

Author: At least Fai-san is still-

Kurogane: OI! Mage!

Fai: Oh! Kuro-rin is here to?~

Kurogane: It's KUROGANE! I'M GOINT TO SLICE YOU IN HALF!

Author: =_=" This is why I should do the disclaimers...though arigato Fai-san, Izaya-sama

Fai and Izaya: welcome! *runs away*

Author: The irony, one's blond chasing after a black haired, red eyed menace while the other is a black haired red eyed ninja chasing after a blonde mage... I loves them still *fangirls*

**Warning**: The Brat's busy, I'm supposed to tell you that this story includes "feels", what a *&$%y word, this just shows how &^ #*ing stupid this is...she keeps bleeping my words.

Author: Levi-haichou...T-T please keep the language down till Rebellion Story

**Chapter: You Can't Hide**

Sometimes, people can see the future in their dreams, "dream seers". They can see the broken and fragmented shards of the future...what is it she see? Will the future be what they hope for or is it dyed a sick bloody red?

...

The sun peaked above the horizon, lighting up earth and waking it's residents. Blake awoke to a familiar face over hers, blue eyes wide and an annoying smirk she hadn't seen since they were on their world.

"Good-Morning~"

"**YAHHHH!"**

Downstairs in the kitchen a yell could be heard, feminine and eerily familiar, Hanji laughed behind her hand while everyone else in the room seemed confused at the noise. Levi placed his cup down on the table drawing attention as he sighed out,

"That Brat's finally awake"

BackUpstairs-

"YAHHHH!"

Blake bolted up and stared wide-eyed at Nadia who had been sitting on her. Nadia smirked down at the bluette,

"Wah~ Blake, good-morning!"

"Why are you sitting on me?"

"I was told to wake you up, we are heading back to the inner walls today"

Blake blinked, 'thats right...'

A glomp drew her back to the red head as the other nuzzled her head with her cheek,

"Blake~ I had soo~ much coffee"

Blake sat horrified at the response,

"Nadia...how much coffee did you have?"

_'does this place even have coffee?' Blake thought_

"Just...just a little! But it was sooooooo good!"

Blake pushed Nadia off her lap and got out of bed, taking a look at the sugar high red head,

"Nadia why don't you go bother Hanji?"

Nadia rose up and smiled like a little kid, giving Blake a mock salute while walking out the door,

"Will do!"

With Nadia-

Nadia closed the door behind her, a smile on her face,

"Well, at least she's not depressed behind the death of that girl and the others..."

calmly walking down the stairs, entering the kitchen she gave the group a a cheerful

"good-morning, I woke up sleeping beauty"

Levi didn't bother to turn around while he responded,

"About time the brat got up, she's worse then the shifter brat"

Nadia smiled at Hanji

_'Yet that red thread of fate connects the two of you'_

With Blake-

Blake dressed into her scouting legion uniform, she thought back to the whisper she heard,

_"I'll do my best from now on...Petra"_

She quickly made her way to the kitchen to the waiting group, Hanji and Nadia were talking in the corner with scary knowing smiles and a glint in their eyes that said they knew something that was important the others didn't, everyone else in the room seemed to have noticed it too and were distanced away from the two females, even Levi was at the other end of the table.

"Go-good morning Levi-san"

Blake blushed at how she sounded like a love-sick school girl while Levi replied with a

"Hn"

and looked over at her with a blank expression. The scary thing was right after the interaction Hanji whispered something into Nadia's ear and the two laughed quietly in their corner. Armin spoke softly to Blake,

"Those two...they're kinda scary huh.."

Blake replied with a nod,

"Very"

**LATER**

Making their way back to the wall Eren awoke, He and Mikasa spoke but they were too far from the two puella magi to hear. Nadia cast her blue eyes to Blake,

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Do you feel it?"

Blake stared at Eren, the atmosphere was different,

"Yes, I think I do...something bad is going to happen isn't it?"

Nadia watched red threads dance above the walls, connecting to people, one was connected to Eren and she couldn't see who it bonded him too,

"The future is uncertain, but I believe that his future is too uncertain to say that something good will happen"

"That almost sounded poetic, but just very confusing"

Nadia looked at Blake in confusion,

"That, that was confusing"

As the Scouting Legion entered through the wall there was a crowd of people gathered, welcoming the "heroes" home, the worst was Petra's father.

**Later**

After a group from the scouting legion was called to the inner walls on account of their failure Armin had gone to talk to Levi and a few others leaving the puella magi by themselves once again.

"Why are we ALWAYS by ourselves?"

"We aren't actually a part of their army...we aren't even citizens, they don't trust us"

"Then why are we a part of the scouting legion? They should have just dumped us on the streets"

"We'll find out eventually"

Blake was going to retort when she suddenly felt the world around her change, as if in a dream. Nadia disappeared and a small figure in a simple white sundress ran past her,

_'Mama!Mama!'_

Blake turned around and was facing a Mirror in a tree, the reflection was different, she looked older and in front of her was a small child, the child looked like a younger Petra,

_'Mama!Mama! I-'_

the rest of the words became distant and distorted followed by an unfamiliar voice speaking loudly in her head

**_"Mirā ga kowarete iru Sore wa kotei sa rete iru hitsuyō ga ari Matawa anata wa kono mirai o ushinau koto ni naru Sekai no kagami*"_**

"What?"

**_"Kono tsukanoma no yume o hozon suru koto wa dekimasu ka?*"_**

"I don't understand!"

The voice grew into a familiar soft spoken voice, Mami

"You will"

"Mami?"

Before Mami could reply another voice, demanding broke her out of her trance.

"BLAKE!"

Blake snapped out of it to be greeted with concerned blue eyes,

"Blake are you okay?"

Blake blinked before nodding,

"Yes...I...I'm fine"

"If you say so, you were muttering to yourself"

Blake's eyes widened,

"Eh? what did I say?"

"I couldn't hear it so well but you muttered something about a tree holding glass, that the glass is breaking"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

Blake contemplated telling Nadia what she saw when she decided against it, for now there was no point.

**Later**

There was going to be an ambush, they were told to wait with some soldiers who were going to ambush the supposed "Female Titan". No one had been told who it was, only that you should recognize her.

Their musing was broken as a loud noise could be heard in the distance, the female Titan had appeared.

"Well that's hard to miss"

Blake commented, Nadia stared blandly at the comment, before a smirk appeared on her face, yes, _that _was difficult to miss.

The group were about to jump into action when another loud noise stopped them in their tracks, Eren's titan form had appeared and the two were now fighting.

"Eren"

Blake and Nadia jumped up onto the building tops using their 3-D gear. As they watched the Titans fight Nadia's mind slipped back to the conversation she had with Annie,

~Flashback~

_Nadia got up and prepared to leave, Annie spoke again,_

_"There is one thing I didn't get though"_

_"What?"_

_Annie looked at her hand, palm facing herself, _

_"This potential that Magical Girls are chosen with, what type of potential is it?"_

_"Despair..the amount of grief they are burdened with to carry by fate"_

_"how can he tell? Incubator?"_

_Nadia smiled at the blonde, _

_"I'm not sure, never have asked him, but I'll tell you something"_

_Annie's eyes narrowed,_

_"What?"_

_sorta flashback/present_

Nadia watched as Eren fought Annie, as Annie received a punch to the face she remembered what she said next,

_'Happiness becomes tragedy, hope into despair, the way to beat that cycle-"_

Annie fell from climbing the wall, Nadia closed her eyes,

'_-find a way out, believe in something stronger that anything you hope for or be happy with'_

_Annie looked at her with blank eyes like she usually did, _

_"That's pointless...my wish is something-'_

A chunk of the wall fell revealing a Titan,

_'That requires me to be hurt'_

Blake stared up at the wall,

"There's a..."

Eyes widening,

"There's a Titan in the Wall?!"

"Good-Night...Annie. I'll see you soon"

Blue and Green eyes both looked at the wall, something was going to happen. Something bad.

_Preview:_

_Chapter 10: I think I love you._

_The outcome of this discovery, _

_"My name is Yuuko Ichihara_

_Annie...are you willing to pay the price for your wish?"_

_The Japanese-English translation for the words! okay here it is:_

**The mirror is broken**

**it must be fixed**

**or you will lose this future**

**mirror of worlds**

**can you save this fleeting dream?**


	12. I think I love you

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Shingeki no Kyojin/ Attack on Titan or any other anime/manga/TVshow/ect... refrenced in this story. I only own Nadia Bell and _this _story.

**Chapter 10 : I think I love you**

Blake stood little more than three feet away from Levi, her face was bright red while her cobalt bangs hid her green eyes from view as she tried to speak,

"I-I I wanted to to tell you, um...I-I-I-I"

Levi took e step closer

*****Page_Break*********

Before them stood the wall, surrounding humanity from the titan threat.

"Titan's in the wall!?"

Blake's green eyes widened at the blank face staring out from the darkness far above her, behind her Nadia's luminescent blue were widened too. The red head gasped at the dark eerie feeling that spread, it was as if the water was going out and a tidal wave was on it's way.

"Ho-How?"

****Page_Break***********

Annie was falling, she was caught in a memory of her father before she felt the pull of falling again,

_'That's pointless...my wish is something that requires me to be hurt'_

As she landed on the ground from falling an unfamiliar voice echoed through her mind, she found herself before a tall woman with long black hair and red eyes.

'Hello Annie, my name is Yuko Ichihara'

'how do you know my name...why are you here?'

'I have come to grant your wish...for a price'

'My wish? Are you like that Incubator?'

'No, I'm nothing like that creature'

'Then...could you really grant it?'

'Not _that _wish, but the one you have _now. _That wish to return to that place, is something that is to be dealt with by inevitability...The wish you have now though, I can grant it to you'

'Then please do'

The woman closed her eyes, a smile gracing her face,

'Annie...are you willing to pay the price for your wish?'

Annie's eyes filled with determination as she replied,

'Yes'

*****Page_Break*****

A blue light surrounded Annie, everyone's gaze fell back to the female titan shifter, her titan form began to decay while her body was glowing a soft ice blue. A magic circle grew underneath her and the sky absorbed her, Annie disappeared. Nadia and Blake ran to where the blonde once lay,

"ANNIE!"

***Page_Break***

Yuko sat out on the wooden porch, her hair and red kimono peacefully rested on the stained wood. Closing her eyes she addressed Larg,

"That child's wish has been granted"

"When will _it _happen?"

"Sooner then I had hoped for, but those two share the same soul, it's to be expected."

Yuko put a smile on her face while in a demanding tone yelled out,

"Watanuki~ more Sake~"

Larg jumped up and down joining in,

"Sake! Sake!"

***Page_Break***

"ANNIE!"

as the soldiers and two puella magi stood shocked Jean grabbed the collar of Nadia's uniform,

"Where is she!"

"I don't know."

"DON'T LIE!"

"Hey! I said I don't know!"

Blake tried prying off the teen,

"Please stop you two"

Eren who had reverted back into his human form, Mikasa and Armin helped and released Jean's grip from Nadia,

"Don't blame her, If she says she doesn't know she doesn't"

"Don't defend her Eren!"

"But it wasn't her!"

"How do you know? huh!"

Armin's response surprised the group,

"I-I don't but it...that circle felt different then when we're around them"

Nadia's face looked at him curiously,

"How so?"

"Well when Ms. Fuyu-"

"Just Blake is fine Armin"

"When Blake uses her magic, it feels colder. And when Nadia uses her magic it feels like the air is heavy"

Nadia looked at Blake,

"Huh, what do you mean the air gets heavier?"

"It gets hard to breath, when Blake uses her magic the air gets cold and it feels like my body goes numb. Nadia's magic is like being pulled down by gravity"

"That's a strange way of putting it"

"that's how I feel"

Blake apologized to the blonde,

"Sorry, I didn't know our magic effected you so much"

"It's fine"

Jean yelled angrily,

" Why does this matter! They're the only two with "Magic" here!"

Mikasa stood in front of Blake and Nadia,

"It could still be someone else! That white cat thing is still around somewhere!"

Eren spoke too,

"For all we know it could be another turned like Hannah"

"No that magic was different"

Hanji had joined the group,

"Ha~ of course Armin would be the one to notice these things"

"Shouldn't you notice these things to?"

"I've been too far away to make accurate assumptions on these things"

Nadia poked Hanji's arm,

"Lazy~"

"I'm not~!"

Levi joined too,

"Does that matter at the moment? We need to know were she went"

Blake's cheeks were pink as she answered him,

"It- she - her"

Nadia elbowed her in the hip,

"OW! What was that for?"

"You're stuttering"

"Am not!"

Levi,

"Hey! answer brat, what were you saying?"

"Um, yes, the magic circle transported her somewhere far, I can't feel her aura anymore"

He leaned in, Nadia almost wanted to just smack the back of both their heads, forcing them to kiss. Hanji and Nadia glanced at each other, thinking the same thing,

_yeah, if only they'd just do that already_

"Where?"

Blake's face had gone red at the proximity,

"T-T-T-T-T-T-T I don't know"

***Page_Break***

The group were once again in individual rooms, Blake stood outside Levi's room,

_tonights the night! I'll tell him how I feel!_

Her hand shakily made it's way to the door and was positioned to knock when it flew back to her side,

_maybe later? No! I need to do it now!...or tomorrow? Now!_

The hand returned to where it was when the door opened to reveal Levi with his shirt unbuttoned at the top.

"How long you going to stand at the door brat? Knock or leave"

Blake's face was red while she leaned over and knocked,

"What do you want?"

"I-I-I wanted to tell you something but if you're busy"

He sighed and closed the door behind him,

"What?"

She stepped back, Blake stood little more than three feet away from Levi, her face was bright red while her cobalt bangs hid her green eyes from view as she tried to speak,

"I-I I wanted to to tell you, um...I-I-I-I"

Levi took a step closer,

"You what?"

"I lov-mphm!"

Levi stepped closer and kissed her.

Down the hall a ways Nadia's face was dusted pink as she spoke to Armin and Hanji beside her,

"'Bout time"

_TBC~_

_Preview:_

_Where did Annie go?_

_Levi and Blake are finally together._

_Larg looked towards Yuko as the woman spoke,_

_"Rebellion is just the beginning because what follows in Inevitable"_


End file.
